


I’m falling for you...metaphorically.

by CookieTails



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Picnic, Picnic gone wrong, Pining Keith (Voltron), Silly Prompt, Squirrel bandit, i was laughing the whoooole time writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieTails/pseuds/CookieTails
Summary: Lance and Keith try to enjoy their picnic date and then a Squirrel steals their food. Hilarity ensues.





	I’m falling for you...metaphorically.

“Wow, it’s really warm out, today!”

“Wow Lance, I never thought you’d be the kind to comment on the weather.”

Lance huffs and glares at Keith, crossing his arms over his chest as they continue walking through the park. “Zip it, mullet.” He closes his eyes and shifts his head away in feign betrayal. Opening his right eye and using his peripheral vision, he looks at Keith’s gentle, calm face and catches a fond smile directed towards him. Lance’s cheeks bloom a faint pinkish coloring (which he will always deny until the end of time, nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen).

“Are you nervous or something?” Keith questions, glancing at Lance’s warmed face. He smiles genuinely, “Lover boy Lance? I never thought I’d see the day.”

Lance eyes strike wide and glares a mighty glare towards Keith, and continues to eye him as they walk through the park, trying to find a spot to set their picnic up. “....are you _teasing_ me?”

“I don’t know Lance, is the sky blue?”

Lance gasps, extremely betrayed (and a little impressed, but he will _never_ admit that). He doesn’t know where this sassy Keith came from, but he’ll need to grab ice for that soft bu-

“Hey Lance, over there!”

Waking up from his thoughts, he looks over to a massive oak tree with the perfect amount of shade, covered in red, yellow, orange, bronze and copper colored leaves. It... Looks a little out of place considering its the middle of Summer, but Keith always had a knack of finding the unique. It’s perfect, but he will never say that out of pride, of course.

Lance looks at him with a devilish smirk, and puts on his best smolder face,

“Well then, after you, mi am-moooore FOOD, WOW I CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS FOOD, HAHA, wow, is it hot today??”

What the cheese, Lance. Keith stares at him bewildered and starts to laugh, not quite catching on to what he was about to say. “You... are something special, McClain.”

Speechless at his own buffoonery, Lance stares and blushes a bright red. Huffing and glaring at the oak tree, he walks towards the tree in front of Keith, despite what he just said.

“Shut it, mullet.”

“It’s NOT a mullet!”

“Whatever you say.”

—-

“So then, I went to see Veronica and it turns out she’s going to trial because someone hit her car but they’re claiming they speak no English! I mean, we know English but we came from Cuba years ago and he looked Cuban too but I’m SURE he’s not really going with that logic in a place where half the population speaks English and Spanish rig- Keith?”

Keith catches himself staring fondly at Lance and straightens up his posture against the tree in a relaxed demeanor. He continues to stare fondly (but not as fondly because he’s trying to portray how _not_  far gone he is for this man right here), and smiles devilishly at Lance.

“Sorry, I was just appreciating the bug on your face.”

“WHAT??” Lance slaps his face with his hand, careful not to hit his quality features and sees Keith laughing unabashedly at him. Lance growls and goes to grab his grapes laying beside him in a container, only to see a Squirrel staring right at him. His face softens and his eyes crinkle in delight. “Oh hey there lit-“

The Squirrel (now known as Alex to Lance because he’s just as annoying as an Alex in Lance’s biology class, he now deems) snatches his grapes and runs up the tree and on the highest branch, eats the grapes in victory.

Bewildered, Lance looks from Alex to Keith, Keith to Alex, and huffs. Keith stares at Alex too, complexed. “Did he just-“

“It’s fine, Keith, it’s only a couple of-“

The Squirrel now known as Alex flies down (Its a quiznaking flying Mexican Squirrel, are you _SERIOUS_ ) and steals an unwrapped half eaten sandwich. Lance gasps in shock as he climbs up the tree with no quiznaks given and eats the sandwich.

Lance turns to Keith and with a cold expression, makes his decision.

“It was nice knowing you, Keith.”

Keith catching on to what Lance is insinuating, tries to grab his sleeve before he stands, but it manages to slip out of his hand. “Lance, you’re going to fight a SQUIRREL.”

“Alex is clearly a phantom thief and I’m going to fight him for my SANDWICH, KEITH.”

Keith stands up, absolutely baffled by what is happening right now. Why does it have a name now?

“Alex...? What the- LANCE, don’t you dare!”

Climbing to the top of the tree, Lance sees Alex, that little flying squirrel monkey _whatever_ the heck it is, and wiggles his way through on top of the branch, careful not to put his entire weight onto the branch. Alex chewing the sandwich happily, turns and stares at the disturbance, facial expression hardening like a rock.

Time has no bounds.

An eternal like stare off happens and the wind blows dramatically like a western showdown. The Squirrel swallows the bite he was chewing and glares a monstrous look that could rival Allura’s if Lance tries to flirt with her.

Maybe Alex was a bad choice in name, now that he thinks about it. He could’ve named it Allura.

Keith, watching from down below, grabs his phone and records this on his Snapchat, expressing nothing but neutrality, ready for the inevitable.

Lance rushes at Alex first, trying to snatch his sandwich, only for Alex to fly off, circle around the tree and land behind Lance, smacking his butt in the process.

Lance, blushing a mighty red, turns and trying to grab him, almost falling off the branch. “YOU LITTLE-“

“Lance, I don’t think you can win against a flying squirrel.”

“Just like YOU tried to win against my brother Luis in Uno and he kept wild carding you?”

“What does that have to do with-“

His sentence is interrupted by Lance’s battle cry, as he narrowly catches the sandwich but to no avail. Alex snatches it.

Alex wins.

He flies away, success brimming on his face.

Lance lays on the branch with an annoyed expression, giving up entirely and groans.

Fatality.

Keith stops recording, captions it as “the greatest showdown known to man,” and uploads it onto his story. Maybe he’ll upload it on Instagram later if he remembers.

Suddenly, Lance jerks his body upwards, barely hanging on to the heavy oak tree branch, and groans to Keith down below.

“I WILL NOT BE VANQUISHED, KEITH.”

A boisterous laugh comes out of Keith to the point of no return. He’s gone. Toasted. Tears are streaming down his face. Nobody will be able to get Keith out of the spiral of events that just occurred. Lance huffs, defeated and blushing a furious red.

Eventually, the Arizona bred boy remembers to breathe and grabs a water bottle to drink from, also remembering the summer heat. Probably shouldn’t forget too today, the sun is sweltering their bodies as if they were shoved into an oven.

“You should come down, Lance.”

”No.”

”Lance.”

”I refuse to admit defeat.”

”You would’ve never won against a flying squirrel.”

“His name is Alex and he is a LITTLE-“

“Lance, just come down.”

Keith drinks his water, thoroughly amused at his predicament... until his flying squirrel warrior doesn’t respond. Gulping his water, they continue a weird, tension filled stare off, staring at each other, until Lance face softens. He looks... embarrassed? Even a little ashamed, maybe? 

“Um... Keith? Buddy? My man?”

“What is it?”

“...um, well... I’m stuck.”

A lengthy, awkward pause. Keith’s eyebrows lift to his hairline in amusement.

“You are not.”

Another lengthy pause. Yep, that’s shame on Lance’s face.

“That... I am.”

Keith’s bursts into laughter again, spiraling down another laughter cycle he isn’t going to get out of anytime soon and spilling some of his water onto the blanket. Lance face bursts into a bright red that could rival the sun or a stop sign or Keith’s classically iconic boots (well, the sides of it anyway), and he lays on that branch, waiting for Keith to (god dammit) stop.

After what feels like an eternity and a half, Keith closes the water bottle with its lid, lowers his water bottle to the ground, and grasping onto the tree sides, climbs up. Lance sits up in the process of Keith climbing up, and realizes this tree would have actually support his weight regardless. Huh. Maybe he could’ve won if he relied on instinct instead of worrying about his weight on the bran-

The branch snaps.

Uh oh.

Feeling himself fall, Lance screams that high pitched scream that could rival Finn’s from that one episode of Adventure Time and closes his eyes, expecting pain, suffering and a brutal death...

But there’s no pain.

Hesitantly opening one eye, he lifts his head and sees Keith holding onto waist with one arm and a thicker branch on the other. Their eyes connect and Keith barrels into laughter. Lance blushing a brutal red now, gets supremely annoyed but also a little impressed at his strength, wow, can you feel his arm strength? Jesus, Hercules ain’t got noth-

“Are you okay? You could’ve hurt yourself there.”

No shit Sherlock.

“I’m fine, no thanks to your undying support.”

“Why would I support you trying to fist fight a flying Squirrel that you named Ale-“

“Not the point,”

Keith sighs. There was no arguing with Lance...

... _Unless_.

“You know I could just, I don’t _know_... drop you right no-“

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

Keith smirks devilishly, one eyebrow quirking up and stares into his eyes like he’s on a mission and Lance is about to be in for it. Lance won’t ever admit that the look pinning him down is severely, freaking attractive. The proximity of their faces doesn’t help either.

One finger lifts.

“Um- Keith? What ar-“

Another lifts.

“OKAY!” Lance begs, “I think THAT’S-“

Keith lifts a third.

“OKAY, OKAY, CEASE AND DESIST, I’M SORRY, I’M SO SORRY.”

“I don’t know, Lance, how will you compensate for your actions?“ Keith suggests, evil beaming from his stupidly attractive face.

“I WILL KISS YOU IF YOU STOP, JUST PLEASE.”

Keith face clears into victory, but also blooms into the faintest of pinks. He slowly grabs onto Lance again ( _phew_ , that was close) and slowly descends down the tree.

Once close enough, he lowers Lance onto the ground first before hopping off the lowest part of the tree, looking super smug with himself.

Keith stares at Lance expectedly, eyebrow quirking upwards, arms crossed, piercing into Lance’s very being and soul.

Lance... blooms a bright red all over, and ashamedly looks towards the ground, eyeing the blanket’s gingham pattern.

A never ending silence ensues.

Keith, being the oh so impatient one, begins.

“I’m _waiting_.”

Lance looks up but not directly looking at him. Alright, Keith thinks. Time to play _dirty._

“...mi amor.”

Lance (clearly not expecting that) chokes on nothing and coughs nervously, and does a little nod which could’ve been interpreted like a shake or something odd. Not good enough.

“Come on, where’s lover boy Lance no-“

Keith feels a smooch landing right on his cheek, ceasing any arrogance on his face. He stares at Lance, mystified and a little breathless.

“La-“

“Shut it mullet... and thank you for getting me out of the tree.” He starts, almost rambling his gratitude. He stares down at the ground, feeling a deep sense of shame and embarrassment he’ll never share externally.

“I just... didn’t.. expect this date to end up like this.”

Keith, still breathless, stares. Quickly snapping out of it, he lingers his stare on Lance, thinking of what to say. Nothing really comes to mind, to be frank, so he goes with his instinct.

“...Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m enjoying myself.”

Lance looks up with a look of hope, pinning Keith to where he stands, (he’s still frowning though, that isn’t a good look on Lance at all, Keith determines).

“Really?”

“Yeah, and besides, we still have all day, don’t we?”

Lance brightly smiles, a shy giddiness shining through his eyes and cheeks and his whole pure, wholesome face. No more embarrassment, shame or fear lingers in his face, only unabashed fondness. He likes this.

Keith leans against the tree on his right side and looks at his eyes, catching Lance quickly gazing at his lips. He does the same. Was he just imagining it or is Lance’s face ten times closer than what it was two seconds ago?

They feel their eyes lock, their breaths mingling, hearts quickening. Keith gazes into Lance’s eyes for permission.

“Lance.”

Lance’s eyes soften but he also feels pinned to where he’s standing. When did Keith get so close? Keith’s relaxed posture against the tree is doing nothing but exhilarating his body. His body already feels hot from the sun, why does it feel so impacted and breathless and-

“Mm?”

Oh good, Keith thought. He thought Lance went out of commission for a minute there. To be honest, he’s surprised his body’s still functioning with the way Lance is gazing at him.

He never thought he’d live to see the day Lance gazed at him like he was the Cuban sun himself. It was... nice. Freeing.

Their eyes linger on each other’s facial expression, drinking in their facial expressions like they’re dying for water before they start leaning in together. Their bodies are functioning by themselves and their minds intertwine with the one idea they both have. Lance’s eyes close shut as Keith’s eyes are half lidded, lingering on his lip. Keith starts closing the distance and the other’s lips look so-

 _-WOOSH_.

They both snap out of their moment and look down to see the squirrel flying in their open picnic basket, taking all the grapes. Feeling that it’s mission was accomplished, Alex, the phantom thief flies off into the sunset.

The grapes are his.

He will live to see another day.

Both of them are staring for a second, and while staring, Keith grabs his phone to record Alex flying with an incredible statued expression. Lance gazes at him.

“...What are you doing?”

“Finishing my Snapchat story. The thrilling conclusion.”

What?

 

 _Wait_.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FINISH?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I was given this prompt in a group chat on Twitter and was absolutely DYING.
> 
> I had to write it. Thanks, squad.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you’d like! @miraculousindy


End file.
